


Pajama Party

by gaymemeaesthetic



Series: 12 Days of Moreid 2020 [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, First Kiss, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymemeaesthetic/pseuds/gaymemeaesthetic
Summary: Spencer and Derek wear then same pajamas to the BAU Christmas party.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: 12 Days of Moreid 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056317
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Pajama Party

“Everyone ready to change into their PJ’s?”

After getting permission from Hotch, and after he got permission from the director, Penelope decided to throw a Christmas party in the BAU office. Complete with pajamas, of course. The only guidelines set in place were that it had to be after 10pm, no drinking, and no excessive purchases on behalf of the party.

Derek, Spencer, Emily, and JJ rushed to the bathrooms with their pajamas in hand. Penelope walked up the steps and peaked into Hotch’s office to let him know that the party was starting, and when she opened Rossi’s door she found him already wearing plaid flannel pants and an obnoxious sweater she had gifted him some years back, the look finished off with fluffy, maroon slippers.

“MORGAN! For the love of GOD! I WILL NOT CHANGE!” Spencer shouted.

Penelope rushed to the loud screams.

“C’mon, kid, it’s just some PJ’s.” Derek reasoned.

“But these are my favorite! They’re mine! Not yours.”

Spencer and Derek were both wearing white pajama pants covered in a pattern of penguins, seemingly riding skateboards. The pants were paired with a knitted blue sweater, patterned with snowflakes.

“If it bothers you so much, you can switch your pajamas!” Derek retorted

“Oh, it’s fine! I think it’s cute.” Penelope said, grabbing each man by the wrist and pulling them back into the bullpen.

Rossi was setting up the projector while JJ and Emily set out the snacks. Penelope started setting up pillows and blankets on the floor and setting up a seating chart. They would all sit in a half circle, starting with Hotch and ending with Spencer. 

They watched A Garfield Christmas and by the end of the movie everyone was tired, so Penelope decided she’d give them a kick of fun.

“Why don’t we play spin the bottle? We got that empty two liter of sprite.” At that, Emily perked up.

“You can all do what you want, I think I’m gonna head home to Jack.” Hotch yawned.

“I’ll turn in too. It is way too late.” Rossi got up from his bundle of blankets and headed for the elevators.

“Looks like it’s just the kiddos tonight. Let’s get started!” Penelope spun the plastic bottle in the circle everyone moved to make.

The first people to kiss were Penelope and Emily, simple enough, and then Emily and JJ, and then it was Spencer’s turn.

He wasn’t nervous about kissing any of the girls, although he would be a little weirded out if it was JJ since she’s like a sister to him, he was nervous about kissing Derek. Would he get defensive and dismissive if they kissed? Would he like it? The thoughts spun in his head as he watched the bottle do the same.

Of course, it landed on the one person he wasn’t sure if he wanted it to land on.

“Alright, pretty boy, come over here.” Derek patted his thigh and Spencer followed the instructions given.

He expected the kiss to be fast and smooth, but Derek took the side of Spencer’s face in his hand and brought him into a slow, loving kiss. Derek tasted like the coca cola he had been drinking all night, and Spencer didn’t know if the tingling was from that or how Derek’s lips felt on his. When the other pulled away he bit lightly on Spencer’s bottom lip, leaving him with a slight problem in his heart.

“Woohoo! Alright, Morgan’s turn!” Emily threw him the empty bottle.

The bottle spun and spun, landing on Penelope. Derek kissed her. He didn't seem to do it in the same way he had with Spencer.

The night continued on. Spencer distracted himself with all of the homemade baked goods Penelope brought, and Derek distracted himself with Emily’s anecdotes about old boyfriends and girlfriends.

Spencer was just about to pass out while spinning around in his office chair when Derek came up behind him.

“You need a ride, pretty boy?”

Spencer looked around the room. The girls had left and cleaned up the mess, even the pile of blankets in the middle of the bullpen. It was just the two of them now.

“I’m fine, Derek, you don’t have to drive me anywhere.”

“Um, yes I do. As far as I know you took the metro to work today, and it is-” He stopped to look at his watch, “One in the goddamn morning. There is no way there’s any trains out this late. Besides, even if you did have a car I wouldn’t let you go home alone. Are you aware how many cookies you ate? I don’t want you falling asleep at the wheel, now come on.”

Spencer got up out of his chair and grabbed his leather bag before following Derek to the parking garage.

“You asleep yet?” Derek said, about five minutes into the drive.

“Just about. Music might help.” Spencer reached towards the dial on the center console.

“Wait, don’t-”

Showtunes started blasting through the speakers and Spencer burst out laughing.

“Oh my god, seriously Derek? Showtunes?”

“Well excuse me, I can actually appreciate the talent that musicals provide. Plus it’s Penelope’s CD.”

“Ah, I see.” Spencer settled into his seat and listened to the soft sound being made from friction of tire against asphalt, slowly drifting to sleep.

He was woken up by the car door opening on his side.

“Come on, Spence, wake up. We’re here.” Derek said as he undid Spencer’s seatbelt.

“Um, Derek, this is your apartment.”

“Yeah? Your place is farther than mine and I figured you wouldn’t mind. You can sleep on my couch if you want.”

“Okay, just give me a blanket this time?”

“Alright, pretty boy.” Derek pulled Spencer out of the car and began to walk up the steps to his apartment.

Once inside Spencer looked around. Derek’s apartment wasn’t unfamiliar to him, but some changes had been made. The last time he was there the walls were painted a dark green, and they were now a medium red color. His white couch and chairs had been switched out for a dark brown leather. Everything else was the same, give or take a few new knick knacks on the shelves.

“You need any water, Spence?”

“Yeah, that’d be great.”

Spencer walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter as Derek poured him a cup from the sink. Derek handed it to him and he took a few sips.

“Since when did you start calling me ‘Spence?’”

“What?”

“You called me Spence. You did in the car too. You never call me that. Why did you say it?”

“I don’t know, I guess it just slipped. You got a problem with it?”

“No, no not at all,” Spencer set his glass on the counter next to him before hopping down, “You sure it didn’t have anything to do with the kiss?”

“Why would it have anything to do with that?”

“I saw it, Derek. You didn’t kiss Penelope the way you did me. Is there something happening here?”

“I don’t know, Spence, I just-”

“You do know,” Spencer put his hands on either side of Derek’s face and pressed their lips together. Derek kissed back. “Do you want us to be, I don’t know, a thing?”

“Yes, Spencer. God, yes I do.”

Derek kissed him again.

“Are you up for wearing my pajamas tonight?”


End file.
